Una parte de tu alma
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Hola. Soy tu amigo y estoy dentro de ti [[1 de Agosto]]


**Hola! Hoy vuelvo con un fic inspirado en un sentimiento de volver atrás. Una parte de tu alma. **

**No es de amor. Bueno si lo es pero no de la clase de amor de romance, no... este es amor de amistad. Una amistad muy fuerte! **

**Siento no haber actualizado mis otros fics pero mi ordenador está roto y todas mis historias están guardadas en una página y estoy intentando poderlas guardar de nuevo en mi ordenador. **

**Un fuerte abrazo a todos y disfruten! **

* * *

**Parte de tu alma**

Y si mi mano ya no llegará jamás a tocarlo... Ni un solo instante poder volver a verlo.

Apretó con fuerza el pequeño aparto blanco, años atrás su intrumento de valor, ahora un simple chisme que nunca más emitiría luz.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?- murmuró cerrando los ojos. Ya eran años sin un contacto entre sus corazones, años sin una sonrisa compartida.

Tiempo atrás su único amigo, quien le enseño la importáncia del valor... quien le mostró lo que era luchar por ti mismo y confiar en ti. Años atrás un respaldo, una compañia, un compañero, un amigo.

Si ojalá el tiempo tubiera vueltra atrás sin duda alguna el tomaría un rumbo rápido de regreso al pasado. Volvería a ser niño de nuevo y a atravesar esa puerta de alguna manera, rogando a quien fuera por el regreso...

Una mirada fugitiva por el paisaje enfrente suyo.. sonrisa escondida entre sus labios asomó a estos con fervor. Ese puente, ese extraño puente antaño destruido por dos criaturas. Monstruos, y como diría su amigo, digitales.

_-¿Quién eres tú- _

El adulto movió la cabeza lado a lado... había oído una voz. Las palabras habían llegado a sus oídos. ¿Quién era? Y lo más importante... ¿dónde estaba? Se levantó, una emoción fuerte recorría su pecho, dentro de si. Tomó con aún más fuerza su aparato blanco y una sonrisa asomó. ¿podría ser?

Pero donde. Donde buscar algo que no sabes que és... y menos donde está. Quieres llegar a él, quieres que te lleve... quieres...vivir aventuras. Pero como, como empezar... entrar en un mundo del que nunca supiste nada...

_-Corazón... _

¿Corazón? Simple órgano dentro de tu cuerpo que bombea la sangre... el corazón no es nada más que esto.

Una sonrisa resonó por la mente del adulto de cabellera chocolate. Este volteó asustado y respiró agitado.

_-¿Dónde está tu imaginación? _

El adulto puso su mano encima del corazón. El corazón no se encuentra en el pecho... sino en la mente. El corazón, són las emociones que podemos sentir: luz, amistad, amor, conocimiento, inocencia, esperanza, sencieridad...y valor. El corazón nuestra arma para creer...

El adutlo llegó a la base del puente y lo miró con ojos brillantes. Podía ver en su pasado como el puente caía una vez cerca de dos niños pequeños... y la otra vez encima de dos niños más grandes. Sonrió anchamente. Andó unos cuantos pasos más y atravesó la calle llegando enfrente de una parada de autobuses. Un gran autobus blanco y verde pasó por delante suyo y dentro... dentro había ocho niños... Un joven de cabellera castaña le lanzaba una mirada desafiante acompañada de una ancha sonrisa.

Él parpardeó, el autobus pasó velozmente... ¿había sido real?

_-Vuelven a ti... _

-Quizás si- Dijo el adulto. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora, veinte años después, su memória le jugara estas malas pasadas? No era posible que fuera casualiadad. Pero no por nada, hoy era el dia digital.

**1 de Agosto**

**No perdais la confianza... debemos estar unidos... **

Simple frase que salió de sus labios. En la última batalla, rodeados de oscuridad y con el enemigo más poderoso que nunca nadie pudo imagianr. Estaban ellos allí, sin respuestas a sus largas preguntas, sin confianza en sus corazones... temiendo por sus vidas.

Y él, confianza siempre había sido su cualidad. Y el lider... el lider debía animar a sus amigos. Unidos hasta el final.

**Ahora no nos queda más remedio que luchar**

¡Y era cierto! Si ellos no luchaban... quien lo haría? Vamos elegidos, vuestra elección había sido luchar... nadie os había obligado tiempo atrás vosotros decidisteis vuestro destino. Él lo tenía claro. ¡Luchar hasta morir!

**Garra mortal **

Atacó ese ser. Sus enormes manos directas a los cuellos de sus amigos, del suyo propio. Y sus emblemas, su último recurso de corazón... fueron destruidos.

**Estamos perdidos... **

¿Perdidos? Que demonios significaba la palabra perdidos...

El adulto andó unos cuantos pasos, recorriendo toda la acerca... lentamente iba pensando y al final terminó corriendo. Como si su vida dependiera de ello... terminó por correr fuerte y más fuerte. Con sus ojos recorría un lado y el otro... gente, posteres, restaurantes, una máquina de refresco. ¿Una máquina de refresco? Paró en seco delante de ella.

Se acercó con ojos temblorosos y la tocó con la yema de los dedos. Podía oír la voz de su hermana...

_-Mamá mete dinero... pero eso también sirve... _

¿Para quién fueron dirigidas esas palabras? El adulto apoyó su cabeza contra la máquina.

**Hemos sido descompuestos en datos digitales**

Podía verlos de nuevo. A él y a sus amigos, encerrados en aquel mundo blanco y con números por todos lados. Podía volver a ver su confusión, su miedo... y podía sentir su corazón rompiendose a trozos...

**No os vengais abajo **

¿Compañeros¡Si! Ellos les habían echo abrir los ojos. Con cuatro simples palabras fueron capaces de hacerles ver dentro de si mismos... poder llegar a su corazón.

**Tu y yo juntos somos invencibles ¿no te parece? **

Él se lo había dicho, y él había creído en sus palabras. Invencibles, si lo eran. Nadie podría ganarles, y menos ahora un estúpido ser digital dominate del mundo. ¡Nah! Tonterías ellos eran invencibles, ganarían.. la batalla era suya. Bienvenido de nuevo fue el coraje y el valor.

**Todas esas cosas nos han convertido en lo que somos **

Si porque el pasado forjó nuestro presente, y nuestro presente forjará nuestro futuro. Porque todos los errores se convirtieron en aprendizajes, en lecciones. Y porque ellos habían crecido, creyendo en ser invencibles, llorando por los que se quedaron atrás y riendo por tantas victorias. Ellos crearon un imperio y fueron los reyes, y tan solo siendo inocentes niños. Hola, somos tus amigos fieles.

**Por eso no podemos terminar aqui... de esta manera **

¡Y claro que no! No era momento de rendirse, menos de echarse atrás. Por eso debían confiar en si mismos, en sus amigos y en sus compañeros. Debían confiar y lo hicieron... y simple luz...

**Valor **

Siempre su cualidad le había acompañado, desde el principio hasta el final. El valor, la confianza en uno mismo... el valor le había abierto muchas puertas y le había echo ser una persona mejor, ayudandole a crecer en donde menos sabía... El valor de confiar... yo puedo y lo haré

-¡Eh!- Una voz le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. -Te importe- Miró al frente y vió a un joven que le señalaba la máquina. El adulto movió su cabeza y sin decir nada se separó de aquella máquina. Una última mirada rápida y el adulto metía sus manos en sus bolsillos y andaba lentamente.

Miró al cielo, y un haz de luz solar golpeó sus ojos chocolate. Que dia más bonito hacía... ¿Porqué él estaba allí? Que demonios estaba haciendo caminando por aquella ciudad sin sentido... recordando cosas enterradas en su memoria... ¿Porqué?

_-Porque sigues deseando volver atrás_

-Volver atrás- sus labios rozaron las palabras. Volver atrás en momentos donde era feliz... en dónde no tenía que sufrir por la muerte de su padre, por la enfermedad de su esposa, la preocupación por su hija, las facturas, su trabajo... Volver atrás en donde solo había juegos y en donde estaba con sus amigos. Dejar de lado todo lo que eran batallas contra la vida real, batalla que cada día parecían más fuertes.

_-¿Es que no has aprendido nada?_

Y el adulto perdió su mirada en aquella cabina de teléfono abandonada. Se acercó a ella y sin que nadie lo notara la rozó con los dedos.

**Vamos chicos, adelante**

Adelante por toda la gente que confiaba en ellos, adelante por el mundo, por las flores, por la luz ... y por ellos mismos. Adelante herederos de la victória. Debían derrotar al enemigo... pero este guardaba trucos bajo la manga.

**Nuestro último ataque Big Ban**

Maldito tramposo! Cuando ya creían tenerlo controlado les había lanzado un ataque capaz de destruir todo el mundo. Pero eso no les asustaba, estaban juntos y eso era lo importante.

**Nunca acabaran con nosotros... porque nosotros... ¡tenemos esperanza!**

Esperanza, fe... en que todo saldría bién. Creer en si mismos. Por supuesto porque el creer es el poder. Y asi tomando sus manos con fuerza creyeron en un milagro que llegó zurcando los cielos. Tenían esperanza, fuerza... y... lo derrotaron. Terminaron una batalla, ganaron... el sabor de la victória era tan dulce en sus labios.

El adulto pasó su mano por su cabellera. Empezó a andar... ¿Dónde podía ir ahora? El suave aroma del mar llegó hasta él. Igual no tenía nada que perder. Caminó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el olor y en poco rato llego. La inmensidad del mar siempre lograba sorprenderle... y la línia entre el cielo y el mar era tan clara ahora con luz. Donde se separaba lo nunca jamás unido.

_-¿Qué quieres? _

-Quiero que vuelvas a traerme valor- dijo él. -Quiero que me ayudes, que todo este bien, quiero poder volver a luchar contra el tiempo y la oscuridad... reir sin preocupaciones. Quiero volver atrás.

_-Te has vuelto un cobarde_

-¿Tu crees?-preguntó mientrás perdía su mirada. -No puedo.

_-Creer es poder _

-¿Y en qué debo creer?- preguntó, pregunta confusa. -Nada saldrá bién, necesito que me ayudes, necesito que me des tu valor.

_-Tonto, yo nunca te di mi valor. Fuiste tú... siempre tú_

-No puedo hacerlo solo- lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por su rostro.

_-Jamás estarás solo... _

**Una foto, eso sería genial **

Y en un recuerdo eterno quedaron grabados sus rostros, sus vidas, su juventud... su unión. Estaba allí con ellos y ellos ahora estaban allí con él. Distanciados por kilometros seguían siendo un equipo.

**No podeis seguir aquí, lo siento **

Separación de sus seres queridos. Dejar atrás unas aventuras. ¡No! Nunca dejarlas atrás, estas vivian en su cuerpo y su alma eran sus recuerdos.

**Adios**

Triste palabra. Pero y que. Hola, sigo dentro de ti. Nunca olvidaría aquel ser de cuatro patas pero que andaba con dos, sus ojos verdes, su piel amarilla, su fuerza, voluntad, y su carácter tan parecido a él. Nunca olvidaría su otra mitad, una parte de si mismo... una parte de su alma.

-Lo has hecho a propósito...Agumon-dijo el adulto, pero por siempre niño.

_-Taichi, estaré siempre contigo. _

Taichi tomó con fuerza su dispósitivo. Lo miró, jamás volvería a brillar. Sonrió y asintiendo levemente lo lanzó. Lo lanzó con fuerza hacia ese inmenso lugar llamado mar.

El dispositivo digital voló por el cielo y se perdió entre las aguas tibias. Quien sabe si llego al fondo o si se convirtió en datos digitales. Quien sabe.

Eso ya no importaba. Las aventuras le convirtieron en lo que era hoy y ya no necesitaba de un objeto para recordar ni para tener valor. Ahora era fuerte porque dentro de si mismo tenía un gran amuleto. Un amuleto eterno... una parte de su alma.

_**Te quiero**_

* * *

**Y aqui está! Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. Es uno de los fics en donde las palabras se escribían solas y yo solo las teclaba :D la verdad lo que más me ha gustádo ha sido el final. **

**Espero leeros pronto y que me mendeis vuestros comentarios. **

**Va para todos vosotros. Muchas gracias **

**ATTE: Su amiga y para siempre escritora KyoKo **


End file.
